As the Internet has become more widely used, it has also created new risks for corporations and other types of organizations. Breaches of computer security by hackers and intruders and the potential for compromising sensitive information are a very real and serious threat. The risk is further compounded by the difficulty in determining from the many daily accesses of an organization's network or networks what constitutes legitimate network accesses (e.g., employees accessing their organization's network for work-related purposes, etc.) versus what constitutes malicious network accesses. Examples of malicious network accesses include attempts to access sensitive and confidential information that is contained within an organization's network (e.g., for fraudulent purposes) as well as an attempt to place a virus within the network. Current approaches have difficulty in discerning legitimate network accesses from malicious network accesses.